


A Little Help

by owlmoose



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been one of those days, and Reks just has to get out of the house. But a chance meeting will change his life for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteelStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelStar/gifts).



> Written for the 2011 round of Final Fantasy Exchange. Prompt: "A childhood story for my favorite minor character from FFXII, Reks. Preferably taking place before the dispute between Archadia and Dalmasca and his parents' death. Just something cute and innocent and happy."
> 
> Many thanks to FireEye for beta help!

"Reks!" Broken shards of pottery lay scattered across the floor; they used to be a vase, before Vaan had bumped into the table and then scurried off, leaving Reks to clean up the mess. As usual.

Reks looked up into the face of his mother, fists balling in frustration. "But it's not my fault. Vaan..."

Ma shook her head and crossed her arms. "You know it's your job to watch him. Especially on days like this, when he can't play outside. Now take care of this mess before someone gets hurt."

"Yes 'm." Reks lowered his head and walked into the kitchen to get the broom and dustpan. It wasn't fair -- why did he always get in trouble whenever Vaan screwed up? Scowling, he swept up the pieces and tossed them in the trash. Then, after putting the broom away, he walked through the kitchen and stepped into the streets, letting the door slam behind him. So what if it was raining? Better than being stuck inside with a hyperactive little brother.

Sticking his hands in his pockets, Reks slouched down the street, kicking at a small rock. The pebble skittered in front of him, then dropped into a puddle with a splash. The rain had started beating down even harder, and Reks hunched his shoulders, tipping his head forward so the water wouldn't run into his eyes. He looked around for more rocks to kick, but the path was getting too muddy for that. He supposed he should get out of this rain, but he wasn't sure he cared. Maybe he'd get pneumonia and die. That would show them.

His gloomy thoughts were interrupted by a loud boom. Reks turned around, using a hand to shield the rain from his eyes so he could get a look at the sky. Was that an airship, or-- The answer came from above in the form of a streak of lightning against the suddenly-black mass of clouds overhead. It was followed by a hard pelting against Reks's forehead; he opened his hand to protect himself and felt more stinging blows. He pulled down his hand to look, and his eyes widened at the small white pellets resting in his palm. Hail! Ducking even further down, he darted out of the storm and under an overhang, into a nearby shop.

The door closed behind him, muffling the sounds of rain and hail. The shop was dim and quiet. Reks wiped his eyes and pushed back the hair that was stuck in a wet mat to his forehead. Shaking the water droplets from his fingers, he stepped into an alcove to his right and tried to look like he belonged here. A woman was already inside, and so Reks stayed a step back, watching from a respectful distance as she trailed her finger over the glass bottles that lined the wall.

"'Scuse me," a small voice piped up behind him. "Can I help you?"

Reks whirled around to see a girl standing in the entrance to the alcove. "Uh. Uh. Yeah, um." He stepped closer to the shelf and pulled off a tall, narrow bottle that glowed in the dimness of the shop. "How much is this?"

The girl was short, and she grinned up at him, putting her hands behind her back. "That Elixir? Ten thousand gil." She lifted her chin toward the woman at the back of the alcove, who had turned to look at them, eyebrow raised. "But I was actually talking to my customer? Over there?"

"Oh." Reks looked at the woman, then at the girl, then back at the bottle in his hands, and he felt a blush warming his cheeks. Before anyone could see, he turned away and set the potion back on the shelf, with great care -- if he broke this, it would get him in a lot more trouble than a stupid shattered vase. As soon as it was safe, he stepped aside and wished he could melt into the carpet.

Instead, he placed his hands behind his back and stepped aside with care, away from the shelf with the expensive-looking bottles and into a different alcove, this one unoccupied. The bottles and jars here seemed to be filled with dried plants and dark powders rather than mysterious glowing liquids. They seemed more ordinary. Cheaper. As Reks approached the shelves, he noticed a selection of household goods in among the sundries, including a whole shelf of vases. That might be a good idea, to try and replace the one he-- _Vaan_ had broken. After a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure the girl wasn't watching, he picked up a simple earthenware vase to see if a price was stamped on the bottom. He'd been saving up for a new knife, but maybe if this wasn't too expensive...

"May I help you?" This voice from behind was deep and rough with age, and when Reks turned around he saw a blue Bangaa mottled with white. His large mouth was turned up in what Reks hoped was a friendly smile; Reks looked around the alcove but saw no other customers. He started to lift his hand to his chest, and the Bangaa nodded, smile widening. "Yes, you. Customers of all ages are welcome in Migelo's Sundries."

"Oh. Um. I was just wondering." Reks closed his hands around the vase. "How much for this?"

"Only two hundred gil," the Bangaa proclaimed. "For a handcrafted item, that's a bargain. Look at the lilies painted on the side, such delicate detail! And the fine pottery work. You won't find better for the price."

Reks felt the tips of his ears reddening again. "Well, you see, sir..."

The Bangaa let out a small barking laugh. "Please, I'm no sir. Just call me Migelo."

"Migelo," Reks repeated with a nod. "But you see, it's the price that's the problem. My little brother broke my ma's favorite vase, and I caught the blame. So I have to replace it out of my own money."

"Ahh." Migelo looked at him with a more critical eye. "Then it's work you're looking for. Well, never fear. I can help you out with that, too. There's never a shortage of errands and chores to be done around here. I'd say a solid afternoon of work should be more than a fair trade for that vase, don't you, Penelo?"

This last was addressed to the short girl with the blond braids, who appeared at Migelo's shoulder. "Sure," she said. "Plus, I could use some help."

Migelo rubbed his hands together, his large grin widening. "So, we have a deal. What's your name, son?"

"I'm Reks."

"Well then, Reks, why don't you start by sweeping the back storeroom? Then, if the rain has stopped, you can go pick up a shipment from the warehouse. Penelo will show you where everything is."

More sweeping? But he supposed he didn't have much choice. "Okay." Reks put the vase back on the shelf and followed Penelo behind the counter and into the back of the shop. It was even darker back here, but he could hear the rain, softly pattering on the metal roof. Penelo pulled a broom out from a cabinet -- it was almost as tall as she was -- and he took it from her.

"Don't forget the corners," she said. "Or underneath the tables. If you need help moving anything, let me know. I'm going back out into the shop."

"Thanks." Reks looked at the broom, then back at Penelo. "Hey. I was wondering. Aren't you a little young to be working?"

Penelo tossed her head and put her hands on her hips. "I'm ten. You can't be much older than that, and you're working."

 _But I'm a boy_. Reks stopped himself from saying the words aloud just in time -- somehow, he didn't think Penelo would appreciate that thought. Besides, Vaan was ten, and he couldn't imagine Vaan taking orders, helping customers, sweeping the floor. It was all Ma could do to get him to keep their bedroom halfway tidy. So maybe being a girl had nothing to do with it. "You just seem really responsible, is all."

She dropped her arms and shrugged. "My parents are spice merchants, and I've helped at their stall in the market for as long as I can remember. Guess it's all about what you're used to."

"Oh." Reks leaned on the broom. "So why are you working here instead of there?"

"Sometimes I do." Penelo leaned back against a stack of crates. "In the stockroom, and sometimes I mind the stall. But they're business partners with Migelo -- he buys their spices to make some of his potions and stuff. So when they don't need me, I work here instead."

"Ah." Reks nodded. "Well, sorry to bug you with so many questions. I'll let you get back to it."

"No problem. I don't mind. It's nice to have a new face around here." She smiled at him, then left him to his sweeping.

He had expected to hate doing chores, or at the very least find it mind-numbingly dull, but to his surprise he didn't mind at all. Somehow it was different when it wasn't his own house: no Ma nagging him to finish up, no Vaan getting in the way and making even more of a mess. Almost soothing, really, to be alone in a quiet, dark room, with the whisking of the broom bristles and the soft patter of the rain overhead. Satisfying, too, to see how the floor was cleaner after he finished sweeping it, the bits of dust and dirt and splinters from the crates collecting in the dustpan and disappearing into the garbage bin. After one last pass under the large table in the corner, he tipped the broom up and looked around the room with a contented nod. He had done this. He had been useful.

Reks put the broom back in the closet and went through the door that led into the back of the shop. "All done," he said.

Migelo, standing at the counter, turned around to look at him. "Ah, perfect timing. The rain seems to have stopped, so you can run that errand for me, if you would."

"Okay." Reks narrowly missed bumping into the rickety table that helped block the back of the counter from customers. "Where's the warehouse, and what do you need?"

"It's over by the bazaar. Penelo will show you the way. Penelo!" On this last, Migelo raised his rough voice, and Penelo popped out from the alcove on the left. "Show our new friend to the warehouse."

Reks followed Penelo out of the shop, and into the market, under skies that were still unsettled despite the pause in the rain. The bazaar was halfway across the city, down streets that Reks didn't know well, but Penelo seemed very familiar; she smiled and waved at people all along the way: shoppers, other merchants, even a few of the city guards. After they had been walking a few minutes, she fell back into step with him.

"So, you know all about my parents. What do yours do?"

"My dad is a builder, and my ma works in a tavern." Reks shrugged. "Not very exciting, I guess. Oh, and I have a little brother, Vaan. He's your age."

"I have two brothers, but they're a lot older than me and both in the army. So I don't see them much." Penelo glanced up at him. "Is it fun to have a brother around all the time?"

Reks snorted. "Not the word I would use. He's so annoying. Hyperactive, always getting himself into trouble and dragging me along... That's why I'm even here, you know? He broke a vase, and Ma blamed me. As usual."

Penelo tipped her head in sympathy. "I'm sorry. Well, it got you out of the house, right? And maybe Migelo will let you stay on in the shop. Like I said before, It's nice to have a new face around, and it's been so busy lately, we could use you. Maybe your brother could even help."

"Vaan?" Reks could feel his eyes bugging out of his head as he tried not to laugh. "Believe me, his help is not the kind of help you want. Unless you want help messing everything up. Then he could help."

"Aww." Penelo grinned. "He can't be as bad as all that, can he?"

"Just you wait," Reks muttered under his breath.

"Well anyway, we're almost there! It's just at the bottom of the stairs, to the right." Penelo took off down the stairs, faster than Reks thought a girl that short could run; he had to take the steps two at a time just to keep up with her. By the time he was at their base, she had already pulled a large brass key from her pocket and used it to unlock the door.

He followed her inside, then stopped, just short of running into a large crate. The warehouse was huge, hollow, and dark, even darker than the back of Migelo's shop, lit only by a few beams of light that wafted through a grimy row of windows near the roof. It felt like the cave he and Vaan had once stumbled into in the Westersand, and he fought back a shudder.

Penelo didn't seem to notice as she unhooked a light from her belt. "The cases Migelo wants us to bring him are in the back. This way." She twitched the light to indicate the direction, flicked it on, then flipped it away with a shriek. "What! Is that?!" She flung her arms around herself and jumped back toward the door.

"What?" Reks took the light that now dangled limply from Penelo's hand and, getting between her and the source of her fear, turned the light back on, sweeping it over the back of the room. As he panned the spotlight, he glimpsed a glitter of black malevolence, staring back at him. "Oh. It's a sewer rat."

"You... you've seen one of those before?" Penelo stepped a little closer, more curious now than afraid.

Reks shrugged. "Yeah. They slip through the grates in the waterway and sneak up to the surface, looking for food. You see them more in Lowtown, but I've seen them on the streets sometimes, too." He looked around for a likely weapon and spotted a large pole leaning up against the wall. Flipping the light to his left hand, he took the pole and then stepped forward, waving the light in the rat's face. "Shoo!"

The rat stood its ground for a moment, whiskers quivering; Reks took another step forward and slammed the pole against the ground, inches from the rat's nose. The rat squealed and darted back into the shadows. Reks gave chase, stepping around the boxes, shouting and waving the pole in the air. Jumping over one crate, he followed the rat into the corner, where it slipped through a large crack in the wall.

"Did you get it?" Penelo called out.

Reks turned, swinging around to shine the light on Penelo's face. "It escaped. The wall is cracked over here -- it must lead down to the sewers."

Penelo wrinkled her nose. "Guess we'll have to tell Migelo. It can't be good to have rats wandering around in here, getting into all the stocks. Yeah, look, these crates have been gnawed." Reks redirected the light to the boxes Penelo had indicated and saw the sharp tooth and claw marks, one deep enough that he could see the vague glow of potions bottles inside. "Ugh."

"I could help," Reks offered, taking another look at the cracks in the stone. "I've worked with my dad on jobs like this lots of times." Or, a few anyway. Vaan was better at it, he had to admit. Maybe he'd be stuck bringing Vaan around after all. But a project like this might keep him out of trouble for awhile. It was worth thinking about, anyway.

"Great! You should talk to him when we get back. Meanwhile..." Penelo pulled a folded-up sheet of paper from her back pocket. "We should fill out this order and take it to the shop."

-x-

It was almost suppertime when Reks finally got home, precious package tucked under his arm. Penelo had wrapped the vase in paper and extracted a promise that he would return the next day; it had seemed easy to say yes, at the time, but what if Ma didn't approve of him working for a stranger? He paused at the door, fingers on the knob, and clutched the vase a little tighter. Then, with a deep breath, he pushed the door open and stepped into the kitchen. Ma was peeling something over the basin, and she swung around at the sound of his return.

"There you are." She straightened up, her brow furrowing. "I was getting worried."

"Sorry, Ma." Reks shifted the vase into both hands. "I was getting this for you."

Her frown deepened as she wiped her hands on her apron. "Where did you get it?"

"A shop on the west side. I didn't steal it or anything," he quickly promised her. "I worked all afternoon in trade. Go on, open it." He held out his hands, and after a beat, Ma took the wrapped package. As she pulled away the plain brown paper, her expression softened.

"It is pretty," she said, turning the vase around in her hands. "I've always liked Galbana lilies." She set the vase down on the table with a quick admiring look, then turned back to Reks. "All right. If you say you worked fairly for it, then I believe you."

Reks nodded. "Not only that, the shopkeeper wants me to come back and work for him again. His name is Migelo, and he has a lot of chores that need to be done. And he might have a construction job for Dad, too. He even thinks he could find a use for Vaan."

A corner of her mouth tugged upward at that. "Gods know that Vaan's idle hands could use some work. And I suppose it couldn't hurt you, either. Migelo's an upstanding businessman -- he has some dealings with the tavern -- so I trust him. So I guess I'm saying yes, you can go back. And please do take Vaan with you, and find out about the construction project."

"Thanks." Reks shifted to his other foot, then gave her a quick hug. "I'll try and be better."

"Reks." She tightened her arms around him and tousled his hair, then let him go. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. You're a good boy and a good brother. Now go fetch Vaan and we'll have some supper."


End file.
